Her First Test
.png |story = yes |Karma|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Vanargand|Ranking Reward Fantasy Archwitch |Skoll The Hunter|Fantasy Archwitch |Iarn|Archwitch |Red Wolf Hood|Amalgamation Material |Red Wolf Skoll|Amalgamation ||Elemental Hall |Alsvior|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Arvakr|Event 10/15x damage 60/120% Points+ |Zver|Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ ||Event 10/15x damage 30/50% Points+ }} During this event, the new campaign map "The Road to Success" will appear! "The Road to Success" Map Information The Road to Success will feature the Exclusive Archwitch IARN, the Fantasy Archwitches VANARGAND, THE HUNTER and the Legendary Archwitches KARMA!! Completing the last area of the event map will unlock a special area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch VANARGAND! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the special area! ※The Exclusive Archwitch IARN and the Fantasy Archwitch VANARGAND will not appear in the special area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch VANARGAND is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! VANARGAND will not drop as a reward, but a Guaranteed UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are both Fantasy Archwitches, THE HUNTER will not appear if VANARGAND has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. If THE HUNTER is amalgamated with the WOLF HOOD material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR WOLF SKOLL card. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. A new item has been added as a final ranking reward to this event! You can obtain the awakening＋25% item if you are ranked within the top 300th. ※Please note that you can only use one Arcana for each rate but you can combine and use different rates of Arcana at the same time when awakening a card. New daily quests has been added to First Test. Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※If the daily quest list does not refresh after 0:00 (JST), please access the Menu > Quest > Daily Quests screen or try restarting the game and the daily quests will refresh. Please refer to Menu > Quest > Daily Quest list for further details. In addition, Elemental Crystal Awakening Materials can be obtained as a panel reward in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. In the Advanced level, one crystal for each four elements is guaranteed to appear, while in the Intermediate level, one random elemental cystal is guaranteed to appear! ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on August 25th to 11:59 on September 1st (JST). ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■Featured Archwitches *Fantasy Archwitches: VANARGAND (UR), SKOLL THE HUNTER (UR) *Exclusive Archwitch: IARN (SR) ■Legendary Archwitch *KARMA (LR) KARMA is a special card that possesses two skills. LR cards can also be equipped with a custom third skill. ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate *JEAN (UR) *KATHLEEN (SR) *JUNIOR DIRECTOR (SR) For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on August 16th ～ 11:59 on September 1st (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend Alliance Bingo Battle 16 The 16th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.